


TILF (Teacher I'd Like To Fuck)

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Babies, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, KIND OF IT DOESNT TAKE FOREVER, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher, M/M, No mpreg, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Preschool Teachers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi and Bokuto have a lot of things in common. They are all rich, successful single fathers with sons. Their kids all go to the same daycare. They hang out with each other every Saturday and they all have embarrassing crushes on their sons' daycare teachers. orWhere Kageyama and Kentaro are Oikawa's kids. Hinata is Bokuto's. Kenma and Tadashi are twins of Kuroo. Nishinoya is the son of Daichi. Where as, Suga, Tsukki, Akaashi and Iwa are their pretty teachers that their dads wanna fuck.





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmosKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/gifts).



> Before you read, disclaimer that I don't know really anything about children or daycares. Mostly going off my own personal experience since I was in daycare and before and after school care until I was like 12 (6am - 6pm RIP little me). And cause I did work experience in a daycare (I dunno how people work there for life. Kudos to them) I'm not around little kids that much either and shout out to my main source of info CosmosKid. SO summary, I might get a lotta stuff wrong but after all the main focus is really on the relationships (and the smut shhh)

Oikawa Tooru was running late to work for several reasons. Reason one was Tobio, his four-year-old, decided that today had to be the day that he dressed himself without any of his help which took a large portion of their time. Then Tobio started to cry because he couldn’t fasten his last button, resulting in him crying harder when Oikawa tried to help because, ‘I can do it myself’. Oikawa was frustrated but he let him do his thing, opting to go feed his 11-month-old, Kentaro, instead. Hence another reason he was running late; Kentaro had said his first word and caused Oikawa’s emotional meltdown. Now he was crying, holding his son to his chest as the baby kept repeating “Dadda”. Let’s just say it was a stressful morning for the father of two.

He arrived at the daycare, with a crying toddler holding his hand and trailing behind him and a baby bordering on tears; little whimpers escaping his mouth. The other mothers that were there were giving him condescending looks. He groaned inwardly because they’re just kids okay? He’s not a fucking demon just because Tobio wanted to cry his little lungs out or Kentaro was in his normal sooky mood when Oikawa dropped him off. He placed a smile on his lips and continued tugging Tobio along, looking at Kentaro’s lip with worry as it began to quiver. He was praying that the waterworks didn’t happen until he was safely in his room so that the staff could soothe him. He was running late to work already and he… he could just call in sick? That sounded like a better plan; a much better plan. He slowed down and shifted Kentaro around so he could swoop up Tobio.

“What’s wrong little man?” He asked softly, coming to halt outside of Tobio’s new room. He had recently turned four, which meant an upgrade from Sugawara’s room for 2 to 3 years and into Iwaizumi’s room for 4 to 5 years. Tobio shifted in his arms, clasping his short arms around his dad’s neck.

“Don’t wanna go.” Tobio mumbled into his neck.

“But now you’re in the big boy class with Shouyou. Isn’t that fun?” He asked, bouncing him slightly. He glanced over to Kentaro, scared that he might start crying now. Tobio shook his head and hiccupped softly.

“I bet Shouyou can’t wait to play with you.” Oikawa cooed, placing a kiss on the child’s temple.

“Let’s go inside and meet him, hmm?” He pushed the door open with his shoulder and made his way into the room, cringing at the high pitched squeals that flooded in, which in turn made Kentaro finally burst out crying louder than the other children. Oikawa sighed, placing Tobio on the ground to soothe his younger child, which had Tobio start crying in equal pitch to his brother. Oikawa bounced the baby in his arms as he leant down, trying to stop them both crying at once.

“Tobio, please,” He whined, feeling like he should be the one crying now. He shuffled Kentaro, so he could hold him with one arm and gently rub his back with the other.

“Tobio, please can you just…please, Tobio stop crying.” Oikawa begged. It wasn’t unusual for the two boys to compete in a screaming match, but not this time. Not at daycare. Not when he was currently operating on an hour sleep because Kentaro refused to sleep last night. Normally he’d just let Tobio cry it out, his outbursts never really lasted long but he didn’t think now was the time.

“Daddy!” He screamed, outstretching his arms and making grabbing motions with his chubby hands.

“Hey Tobio, right?” A voice called out, stopping Tobio’s cries for a second as he looked up. Oikawa wanted to jump up and fling his arms around this angel. Thank you, God! Oikawa looked up, still soothing Kentaro but he wanted to thank the person. It was a male, an insanely attractive, huge muscles having male, wearing the staff’s uniform which made Oikawa’s stomach drop. It was Iwaizumi Hajime and he was fucking hot. Bokuto that **traitor**. He never mentioned that Shouyou’s teacher was Oikawa’s personal wet dream. He groaned to himself; now was not the time to think about banging your son’s teacher.  

“Shouyou told me all about you. He said you guys were best friends and he really wanted to play with you.  See? He’s over there with some others. Why don’t you go play?” Iwaizumi said softly, pointing over to where the orange haired child was playing loudly. Tobio’s tears magically stopped and Oikawa felt like crying of joy. The boy nodded shyly and began to walk away.

“Tobio, come say goodbye to your brother.” Oikawa called out and the toddler came back, pressing a kiss to the baby’s forehead before waddling over to the other toddlers.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Oikawa gushed, still rocking to calm down Kentaro. Thankfully his crying had died down, and instead he was just making small whines under his breath.

“Just my job,” He said, “As you probably know I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, Tobio’s teacher. Do you want me to hold him while you go put Tobio’s stuff down?”

“Really you wouldn’t mind?” Iwaizumi shook his head and Oikawa handed over his son, marvelling at how fast Kentaro calmed down. He placed Tobio’s things in a spare cubby, double checking that everything was labelled with his name before returning to the teacher.

“Thank you so much. It was a stressful morning and normally screaming matches are an ‘at home’ sort of thing.” Oikawa muttered, taking the now placid Kentaro in his arms again.

“Competitive are they?” Iwaizumi smiled, reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek. Kentaro giggled. Fucking **giggled** with a complete stranger he had never met before. Kentaro never did that. This was it. Oikawa had decided Iwaizumi was the one. Just thinking about those biceps tensing as he held Oikawa made him feel excited.

“So anything you want me to know about Tobio?”

“Uh… He’s a little shy and still very reluctant on sharing. Also, he normally becomes really unsettled if I come later than four and sometimes inconsolable. He normally only sleeps for about two hours.” He paused for a moment as he thought some more, “That might be it I think. Was there anything else you wanted to know?”

“I think that covers it, thank you.” He bid Oikawa a good day and returned to the kids. Oikawa bounced Kentaro on his hip as he walked to drop him off at his room.

“He was hot wasn’t he, Kento?” Oikawa asked him in a baby voice, “Just Daddy’s type, yes.” Kentaro sent him a glare in response.

“Come on, you can’t let Daddy indulge in the fantasy, can you?” He sighed and pushed the open the door leading to the nursery.


	2. Kuroo

To say Kuroo was nervous was an understatement. He woke up an extra hour than usual to make sure he had everything his sons needed. As much as wanted to continue working from home, his work demanded he needed to start coming in again forcing him to place his kids in daycare. Oikawa, a co-worker who also had kids, recommended a small expensive daycare located near his office, and after having a tour around the facilities, he signed his twin boys up.

Now he was out of bed, dressed for work and running around the house trying to make sure he had everything. The twins watched him from their high chairs, Tadashi giggling at him while Kenma remained silent. He packed both their bags, zipping them close and left them next to the door to make sure he did not forget them.

“Breakfast time!” He smiled, moving to the kitchen to prepare their cereal. Tadashi squirmed happily in his seat, gurgling as he did so.

“Tadashi is excited! What about you Kenma?” Kuroo asked the chubby baby as he placed their bowls in front of them. Kenma remained silent, his frown deepening.

“Come on, smile for Daddy.” Kuroo said, lightly squishing the baby’s cheek. Kenma looked at him indifferently causing Kuroo to sigh.

“A smile would be nice.” He huffed, scooping up some cereal on the spoon and moving it towards Tadashi’s mouth. The baby happily opened his mouth, devouring half the spoon in an attempt to eat the food. Kuroo then switched hands and spoons, scooping up some cereal and bringing it to Kenma’s mouth. Milk dribbled from the sides of Kenma’s mouth making Kuroo laugh softly under his breath and use the spoon to stop the liquid.

“You’re a very messy eater.” Kuroo said in his baby voice, already bringing the second spoonful to Tadashi. He alternated until both bowls were finished, and then dumped them in the sink before removing Kenma from his highchair. He placed him on his baby mat that lay on the floor, removing his bib and wiping down his face.

“Stay here and your brother will join you in a minute.” Kuroo murmured, placing a kiss to the baby’s forehead. He repeated the process with Tadashi and then placed him beside his brother, who decided that he’d sit up and stare passively at his dad.

“So we are going to daycare today and I don’t want any tears. I’m talking to you, Tadashi.” He smiled, tickling the baby’s stomach. He squealed happily, hands clutching onto Kuroo’s long fingers.

“Kenma I want you to at least smile once at the teachers, okay?” He stated, moving over to hook his hands under the baby’s arm and pull him off the mat. He shuffled Kenma so he was resting on his hip and then picked up Tadashi with his free hand.

“Oh my you boys are getting heavy. Daddy is going to have to work out more.” He groaned as he walked out the front door.

 

He arrived at the daycare around nine, noting that the carpark was exceptionally full. He got out of the car, pulling along the boys’ bags as he did so. He shouldered both of them before moving to open back doors.

“Alright Kenma, ready?” He asked, earning a blank stare in reply, “Tadashi is ready! Aren’t you, Tadashi?” The other baby gurgled out a response and giggled, his hands reaching up towards Kuroo. He unbuckled Kenma’s car seat and picked the baby up, moving him to his hip before closing the door and going around to the other side of the car. Tadashi greeted him happily, making loud noises that Kuroo had come to know as Tadashi trying to talk to him.

“You need any help?” Said a deep voice, and Kuroo looked over his shoulder with a smile. Daichi, his long-time friend and one time sex partner, stood on the footpath, holding hands with his son.

“Yes please,” Kuroo grinned, “Could you hold Kenma for a minute?” Daichi nodded and Kuroo walked over to him placing the passive baby in his arms.

“Tadashi is talkative today.” Daichi mused as he bounced Kenma lightly in his arms. Kuroo sighed with a smile.

“Some days he just doesn’t stop,” He replied, removing Tadashi from his car seat, supporting the baby by his butt.

“Woah, look at Yuu’s spiky hair!” Kuroo exclaimed causing the little boy to jump excitably next to his dad, still holding onto his hand firmly.

“Daddy spiked it!” He grinned up at Kuroo. He looked up at Daichi, arching his eyebrow.

“Let’s just say there were tears until I gave in.” He huffed, shuffling Kenma around so he could hand him back. Kuroo took him, placing him over his shoulder and the baby rested his head against Kuroo’s neck.

“Terrible twos.” Kuroo laughed as they began to walk towards the front door.

“You laugh at me now but just wait till you have Tadashi and Kenma screaming at you at the same time. You’ll be begging for my help.” Daichi teased, holding open the door for Kuroo.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.” Kuroo grinned. Daichi just shook his head and waved at him as he walked over to Yuu’s classroom.

“See you, Sunday!” Kuroo yelled out as Daichi walked away. Most of the parents shot him a dirty look as they passed but he ignored them. He arrived at the door, using his back to open the door and walked in. it was a bright room, a wall entirely of windows that let the sunlight drift in and the walls were decorated with an arrange of colours. It was colour coded, one corner dedicated to reds, another to yellows and so on.

“Looks really nice, yeah?” Kuroo whispered to his sons, eyes still analysing the room. There were only currently three babies in the room, all looked older than his sons.

“You must be Mr. Kuroo.” Came a soft voice behind him causing Kuroo to whip around. There stood an angel. That was the first word his brain could supply him with. The male had soft blond hair that was illuminated by the morning sun and beautiful golden eyes that sat behind black glasses.

“I am,” He replied, pausing to stare at the man’s face. Gosh he was pretty. A squirming in his arms made him blush with embarrassment.

“This one is Tadashi and the other is Kenma.” Kuroo introduced, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Tsukishima Kei and it is nice to meet you and your sons.” Kuroo gave him a big grin.

“So are-“

“Kuroo!” Kuroo knew that voice before he turned around. Oikawa, holding Kentaro, looking grumpy as ever, with a smile plastered on his face.

“Kuroo juniors.” He added, acknowledging the two boys that were starting to get fussing in his arms.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo replied, “How are you?”

“Oh, you would not believe what I saw this morning. He was an absolute **dad** ; the muscles, the jawline, the caring personality. He even stopped Tobio crying and made Kentaro giggle. Swoon.” He ranted, placing his son down on a nearby mat as he did so.

“Oh hey, Kei,” Oikawa greeted, sending a shock through Kuroo’s spine. They were on a first name basis! It was stupid getting jealous over it when Oikawa had his sights set on something else but Kuroo couldn’t help the feeling.

“I’ll give you the rundown on Sunday,” Oikawa winked. He placed a kiss on his son’s head before standing up.

“Oh by the way boss man, I’m calling a sickie.” Kuroo made a face at him.

“Why?” He asked as he walked over to the mat Kentaro was sitting on. Tsukishima had wondered off by now, checking up on the other kids. Their eyes met briefly and the blond quickly averting his gaze.

“Kentaro said his first word and I’m too emotionally drained to work to my full potential.” Oikawa explained, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

“Really?! What did he say?” Kuroo said excitedly as he sat down on the floor. He slowly removed Kenma from his arms as Oikawa chatted rapidly in his ear. The baby stared up at him with a blank stare. No tears, good. He listened to Oikawa half-heartedly as he focused on placing Tadashi on the mat. He watched him carefully as he stood back up, hoping that no tears would form. He backed away slowly, Tadashi watching his every movement. He turned his back, ready to place their bags in the storage available when a massive cry ripped through the air. Kuroo clicked his tongue as he turned around, seeing Tadashi crying, tears rushing down his face and reaching out towards Kuroo.  He locked eyes with Tsukishima and mouthed a sorry before he swooped down and picked his crying son up. He immediately calmed down, looking up at Kuroo with big red eyes.

“You couldn’t just let me go?” Kuroo grumbled, seeing the teacher approach them through the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry. He does this all the time.” Kuroo apologised.

“Don’t worry babies cry from separation all the time. I do have a way to help, if you’d let me hold him.” His voice was soft and neutral not hinting at any emotions he currently may have been feeling. Tsukishima took Tadashi into his arms, positioning the baby so his head was facing away from Kuroo. He started making low whimpers and Kuroo looked at the teacher with worry.

“You need to talk. Is there anything you would like me to know about the twins?” The blond began to rub Tadashi’s back gently, making low soothing noises.

“I-uh… well Kenma doesn’t like yogurt. Tadashi will cry if he’s hungry, but whine if he’s sleepy.” He watched with interest as Tadashi began to calm down, “Kenma doesn’t like to be without his brother and they normally nap around two or three.”

“That should do. I’d suggest leaving quickly before he notices again.” Kuroo nodded.

“Thank you, Tsukishima.” He murmured, quickly grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and tugging them out of there.

“Jesus fuck on a cracker. That guy is gorgeous.” Kuroo groaned as they walked down the halls.

“Welcome to the struggle of liking your son’s teacher.” Oikawa laughed, slapping Kuroo on the shoulder.

 


	3. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yo. I kind of died  
> But I live!!

Bokuto Koutarou was awoken by a pressure on his stomach. He smiled as he peeked one eye open, seeing a flash of orange.

“Shouyou?” Bokuto grumbled as he flung his arm over his eyes. The sun was pouring in from the window, casting its light directly on Bokuto’s sensitive eyes.

“Wake up, Daddy!” Shouyou giggled as he began to bounce on the mattress. Bokuto groaned loudly, purposely turning away from Shouyou, despite the toddler’s cries.

“Daddy!” He whined, tugging at the blankets that were draped over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Daddy is sleeping, Shouyou. Go away.” He grumbled, jokingly, knowing the pout that would already be on his son’s lips.

“Daddy! Need to go now.” He stumbled over his words as he climbed over Bokuto’s shoulder. His son fell over him, landing on the other side and fumbling around for a second before he got his footing back. Bokuto opened one eye slightly, watching as the four-year-old shuffled forward, touching his father’s jaw with his tiny hands.

“Tobio will be there.” He cried, pressing his face against Bokuto’s forehead, trying to mimic the kisses his father gave him every morning to wake him up. Bokuto’s strong arms snuck up on Shouyou, capturing him in a tight squeeze making the toddler squeal.

“Oh alright.” Bokuto sighed, pressing a quick soft kiss to his son’s cheek. Shouyou giggled, wiggling in his arms in attempt to show that he was ready to go to the daycare. Bokuto had to admit he was excited too, but for a complete different reason. Akaashi Keiji, one of Shouyou’s teachers and the prettiest man alive, was going to be there today after taking a vacation. Bokuto, with a help from a few other friends, had hyped himself up enough to decide that today would be the day he asked Akaashi out. He scooped up Shouyou as he pushed himself off the bed; swinging the toddler over his shoulder.

He walked to the kitchen first, opting not to get Shouyou dressed first because knowing the toddler he would get it all over his clothes. He placed Shouyou back on his feet, watching from the corner of his eye as his son jumped up onto the chair.

“Special requests?” He asked sarcastically, already knowing exactly what Hinata wanted. He already had the pantry door open, arm reaching out to the box when Shouyou piped up.

“Milk, please.” Bokuto froze, blinking owlishly as he turned around to look at his son.

“You sure? What about your normal breakfast?” He asked, moving towards the fridge instead. He quickly got the milk jug out, pouring the liquid into one of Shouyou’s plastic cups.

“Tobio said milk make bones strong.” Shouyou exclaimed, throwing his arms up with his exclamation. Bokuto just laughed softly to himself as he started on Shouyou’s toast.

“You know, Sho, we actually don’t need milk past infancy and milk is actually bad for you.” Bokuto said, watching as Shouyou downed the entire milk in one go.

“Wha?” The little boy asked, looking up to where his dad was buttering the toast. Bokuto just laughed, muttering a ‘don’t worry’ as he went over to the cupboard to get some spread.

After Shouyou and Bokuto had finished eating breakfast and cleaned up the huge mess of crumbs Shouyou left behind, Bokuto had gotten himself and his son dressed, packed and ready to go. He had chosen one of the nicest suits he had in his closet, spiked his hair as pointy as he could get it and he had used moisturiser for the first time ever on his face and hands. It was the first time he was asking someone out, let alone went out for a date, since he started caring for his son. The only time he went out for pleasure was with his friends and Shouyou always tagged along. But recently those same friends have been pushing him to at least ask the prettier daycare worker out and try to find some. He was reluctant at first but after a couple times he found himself lying awake at night thinking of Akaashi, he gave in.  

They had gotten to the daycare early then they normally did, both practically bouncing towards the door. He said a quick and loud ‘hello’ to the lady sitting behind the desk as he signed Shouyou in.

“Are you happy that Tobio is here too?” Shouyou asked excitedly, squeezing his dad’s hand tightly.

“Yeah, buddy,” Bokuto agreed, “Make sure you introduce him to all your other friends.” Shouyou nodded back enthusiastically.

“We’re gonna play in the sand pit and then the trucks are gonna voom over it.” He exclaimed, swinging off Bokuto’s hand. His father nodded along as he opened the door to the room for 4-5 year olds.

Iwaizumi was the first person he saw. The muscular teacher was colouring alongside another child before he caught sight of Bokuto and waved. He waved back and slowly stalked over to the bags area. He couldn’t see Akaashi yet so he dragged out the time he spent putting away Shouyou’s things. Purposely looking like he was fixing something.

“Hello Bokuto.” The smooth voice came from out of nowhere, causing Bokuto to make a high-pitched scream. He blushed immediately and turned around, hoping to god it was not Akaashi. It was, however, causing Bokuto to fill with dread. How was he supposed to impress this guy now?

“H-Hello,” He replied, offering a small smile. Akaashi smiled right back at him and made Bokuto’s stomach go weak. There was no way in this world that this beautiful male would ever agree to go out on a date with him.

“How was your trip to your parents?” He asked, politely as he started folding the paper that lay on the table. There were scissors laying on the table as well so Bokuto gathered he was cutting them for artwork.

“It was…uh… eventful.” He replied, running a hand through his hair nervously. He was understating it to be honest. His visit to his parents’ house was fucking intense. They lived 10 hours away by plane and although Shouyou was normally well behaved, but that was the day he had an ultimate meltdown. Then to his surprise all nineteen of his siblings, plus four of his nieces and nephews had shown up since it was the first time that he had brought Shouyou home to meet the family. His son had fit right in with loudness and constant energy of his family, thankfully. Although everyone he had ever known had called him loud and had too much energy, he was quiet compared to the rest of his siblings. His most difficult task was making Shouyou leave; his son was quite content to stay with his loud family and be adapted into the wild side.

“H-How was your week?” Bokuto asked, changing the topic.

“Not as exciting as yours, I’m sure. Mostly work.” Akaashi replied, as he cut into the paper, sliding it elegantly in a straight line. His fingers were so long and slender and just overall beautiful but then again what part of Akaashi wasn’t beautiful?

“So do you have any plans for the weekend?” Bokuto asked, fixing up his jacket. He could do this. He could ask him out. It was simple, right?

“Just hanging out with the boyfriend I suppose,” Akaashi laughed softly, “How about you?” Bokuto’s world came crashing down around him instantly. Boy…friend. _Boyfriend._ **Boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Akaashi has a boyfriend_**. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted Akaashi to stand up, kiss him and then say it was all a prank.

“Oh, oh um…err…ah sounds fun,” He quickly averted his eyes, knowing that if they locked eyes he would bawl like a newborn.

“I’m just hanging out with-“ He wanted to say something. Make it seem like he wasn’t the lamest person on two legs while also showing Akaashi that ‘hey I also like guys and I’m not affected by the fact that I have been practically in love with you for the past four months’, “-hanging out with Shouyou.” He laughed awkwardly. Fucking hell he was so lame. Akaashi smiled at him, brightly. God did this man want Bokuto to die from an emotional overload?

“Sounds like you’ll have a great weekend.” Akaashi replied. Little did he know Bokuto was already planning on what friend he would pawn Shouyou off on so he could cry and jerk off without any disturbances for the weekend.

“Y-yep.” He’d give him to Daichi; Nishinoya and Shouyou always got along and plus Oikawa and Kuroo had two kids already. He also decided that he would cry first, then jerk off and lastly jerk off while crying.

“I should probably go to work…” Bokuto drifted off. He needed to scurry back to his car immediately.

“Have a good day then, Bokuto.” Akaashi stated. Bokuto nodded and mumbled back a ‘you too’ before high tailing his ass out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my sin
> 
> lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


	4. Meetings

Oikawa walked up the steps of the large house with Kentaro against his chest, supported by his left arm and Tobio toddling behind him holding onto his father’s hand. He was pouting, eyes glistening with tears because Oikawa forgot to pack milk for him. Oikawa was praying that Daichi had some on his fridge so Tobio didn’t have a complete meltdown. He reached the door, let go of Tobio’s hand and pressed the doorbell. He glanced down at Tobio, to make sure he didn’t run off anywhere, when he noticed the tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

“Tobio,” Oikawa sighed, kneeling down next to his son, “Come on.” Tobio quickly latched his hands around Oikawa’s neck and wrapped his legs as much as he could around his dad’s chest.

“What am I going to do with you?” Oikawa whispered as he pressed a soft kiss on Tobio’s temple. Tobio gave a small sniff in response, resting his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Daichi with Shouyou hanging off one of his biceps, giggling loudly.

“Finally you’re here.” Daichi smiled, standing to the side so Oikawa could walk past him.

“I’m guessing I’m the last one here then,” Oikawa stated, as he handed over Kentaro to Daichi’s free arm.

“You have any milk?” Oikawa asked, shuffling around Tobio so he could get to the bag hung around his shoulders. He pulled out a dummy, coaxing it to Kentaro until the baby latched onto to it,  before closing the bag once more.

“Yeah, we always got to stock up for when Tobio comes,” Daichi laughed, “We’re in the living room when you’re done.”

“Thank Christ for Daichi Sawamura,” Oikawa whispered as he made his way to the kitchen.

~

Oikawa entered the living room when Kageyama was filled with milk and calmed down, no longer sobbing. The three other dads were sat on the couch, Kentaro sitting in Daichi’s lap, Tadashi in Bokuto’s and Kenma in Kuroo’s. Shouyou and Yuu sat on the floor, running toy cars over the carpet and making loud ‘voom’s as they did so. Oikawa placed Kageyama down on the carpet in between Shouyou and Yuu and joined the fathers on the couch.

“Bless you and your thighs for your constant milk supply,” Oikawa stated, sinking back into the couch, next to Daichi. Kentaro began to squirm in Daichi’s arms, using his chubby arms to reach out towards Oikawa.

“D-d-dadda.” The baby mumbled out, almost falling out of the older man’s arm. Oikawa swooped in before he fell, mumbling happy praises under his breath to his son as he situated him in his lap.

“What a spoilt baby,” Kuroo laughed, “And I wasn’t talking about Kentaro.” Oikawa just stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.

“Not my fault if my son loves me.” Oikawa pouted, pressing his cheek against Kentaro’s.

“Anyway, this meeting has been called because someone was supposed to ask out a pretty teacher during the week,” Kuroo stated, sending Bokuto a grin. Bokuto just sighed, rearranging Tadashi in his lap, so his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. The baby began to coo happily, grabbing at Bokuto’s hair, and making an attempt to put it in his mouth.

“Look, guys, he has a boyfriend.” He said sadly.

“No!” Kuroo cried out, startling Kenma who was nearly asleep in his father’s arms.

“Is his boyfriend at least hot?” Oikawa asked.

“How the hell would I know that? You think I met the guy?” Bokuto responded with a loud sob.

“Well if he was hotter than you, you could feel less bad,” Oikawa shrugged, “And also, you traitor, how could you not tell me how hot the other teacher was!”

“Well you didn’t tell me how attractive Tsukishima was, so karma.” Kuroo smiled smugly at the brunette.

“I will not hesitate to put this child down and beat your ass,” Oikawa warned, sending an evil glare over to Kuroo.

“I’m shaking in my boots, pretty boy.” Daichi just rolled his eyes at the two and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How can you guys have children when you two are the biggest children ever?” Daichi grumbled.

“Trust me, I was alarmed when they willingly handed over the twins.” Kuroo laughed, adjusting Kenma in his lap so that the baby was sitting up.

“A bad decision, really,” Bokuto added, sending Kuroo a smile. Suddenly Shouyou jumped up from the floor and ran over to Bokuto, excitedly smacking his father’s legs.

“Can we go outside?” He asked, his big puppy dog eyes locked onto Bokuto.

“I think you missed something.” Bokuto pointed out, moving Tadashi over to the right side of his body so Shouyou’s little hands wouldn’t accidently hit the baby. Shouyou grew silent, face twisted up in thought.

“Please!” He yelled when he figured it out, startling awake Kenma, who had just fallen asleep again. He began to let out small cries making his brother cry as well. Bokuto heard Kuroo groan softly and he sent out a mental apology.

“Just go and take Tobio and Yuu with you. Just be quiet, okay?” Bokuto stated, running a hand through Shouyou’s messy hair. He nodded enthusiastically before returning to the floor and grabbing Tobio’s and Yuu’s hands and dragging them outside. Kuroo had gotten Kenma to settle down in the meantime and as a result, Tadashi stopped his sobs.

“It's kinda creepy when they do that,” Oikawa admitted, eyes flickering between the two boys. Kuroo just shrugged,

 

“Makes it easier for me.”

 

 

“Anyway, back on to the main topic of this meeting. Someone else was meant to ask out their crush as well,” He shot Daichi a look along with a sly smile, “How did it go?”

“Well I asked him out to get dinner tonight and he said yes. I don’t know for sure if he is gay but I think it’s a date.” Daichi replied, happily. The three others cheered quietly, careful not to disturb the babies. He was the first person out of the group of fathers to get a date since their children had been born (although Kuroo had placed his bet that Oikawa would be the first one).

“I’ll babysit Yuu so then you can come back and not be disturbed,” He winked suggestively, giving Daichi a cocky smile.

“Guys I don’t think-“

“Make sure you use protection,” Kuroo added with a laugh, making Daichi blush a dark crimson. He shook his head gently, resting forward on his knees to hide his embarrassment.

“I think I’d finish straight away. I mean it has been, what, over two years since my last time,” Daichi groaned, “It is going to seem as if I’m a virgin.”

“Then bottom for him and you’ll be fine,” Oikawa waved it off, cuddling Kentaro closer to his chest.

“But what if he bottoms only? God I’m going to look like a total loser,” Daichi pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes and groaned, “Why did I ask him out?”

“Because you’re a total hottie with thick thighs and thick arms that would make any gay man swoon. You will do just fine,” Oikawa encouraged, “Speaking of thick thighs. Have you seen Iwaizumi’s, like oh my freaking god, can he use them to squeeze and kill me?” He jiggled his body in excitement, rousing Kentaro from his sleep. The baby began to rub at his eyes, lips set in a deep frown.

“Ah shit,” Oikawa mumbled before the child let out a loud wail. He tried to soothe the baby by rocking him back and forth but then he smelled him.

“Oh gross,” He exclaimed, wrinkling his nose, “Ugh, guys I’m going to go change him.” He pushed himself off the couch and grabbed the nappy bag that sat next to the couch before leaving the room. Bokuto watched Oikawa leave and waited for a moment before he turned to the others with a smile painted on his face.

“So Iwaizumi and I are gym buddies and he is super gay,” Bokuto laughed, “He tells me all the time about his hook-ups and he isn’t even the tiniest bit straight. I should totally set them up!” Kuroo laughed and hit his hand on his thigh.

“Yes! Do it.” Kuroo stated.

“Guys, I wouldn’t trust Bokuto with that,” Daichi sighed with a smile.

“Oh come on, let's do it for the shits and giggles,” Kuroo stated, pushing himself off the couch. He placed Kenma down on the couch, careful not to place him too close to the edge so he wouldn’t fall off. He got out the mat he had folded up in his bag and placed it on the floor. Carefully, he picked up Kenma and placed him down on the mat.

“How are you going with the twins?” Daichi asked in a soft voice as Kuroo fussed over Kenma.

“Its uh…I’m not going to lie. It is hard, of course. Raising a kid is always hard but I dunno,” Kuroo answered as he walked over to Bokuto. He slipped Tadashi out of his lap without too much disturbance and placed him on the mat next to his twin.

“Bro,” Bokuto whispered, watching as Kuroo gently coaxed Tadashi’s thumb out of his mouth.

“Have you seen, you know, since?” Daichi asked, watching Kuroo with sad eyes. He always tried hard for his sons. Daichi had seen the piles and piles of parenting and child development books that Kuroo had stuffed in his room.

“No, I haven’t,” Kuroo answered simply, focusing on his sons. He fussed over their clothing, making sure the socks were on properly and their shirts covered their bellies.

“I don’t want to see that horrible mother anytime soon either.”


	5. Chapter 5

Daichi grabbed Yuu’s sleepover bag from the boot before opening his son’s door and watching the hyperactive boy spring from the car. His son had already started running up to Bokuto’s front steps but was cut short by Daichi grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Hey, no running,” Daichi scolded. Yuu pouted up at his father, arms stretched out towards the house.

“But Uncle Bokuto said we could have ice-cream for dinner,” He whined.

“Honestly, how is Shouyou even alive,” Daichi muttered to himself as he shook his head, “You can fast walk to the door.” He let go of Yuu’s shirt and watched as the boy, bordering on running, walked to the door. Daichi just sighed and followed, dragging along Yuu’s sleepover bag. The door swung open, nearly taking out the over excited Yuu that stood on the porch.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto called out.

“You nearly killed my child,” Daichi sighed, “But that’s nothing new.” He peered past Bokuto, expecting Shouyou to rush through.

“Where’s your hypo son?” Daichi asked as he handed the bag to Bokuto.

“He’s looking after the twins.” Kuroo grinned as he came around the corner, arms slung over his chest.

“Why are you even here?” Daichi sighed. He bent down, placing a kiss of Yuu’s forehead before giving him a light pat on the back to signal that he could leave. Yuu ran through the open door, scampering away to join the other kids. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Daichi with a wicked grin.

“I’m here to give you supplies,” Kuroo explained, “And to make sure Bokuto doesn’t kill Shouyou and Yuu. Also because he has a really nice TV.” Daichi scoffed as he saw Kuroo bring out a bottle of lube and various condoms.

“Why don’t you keep them and use it for yourselves.” Daichi suggested sending Kuroo a frown.

“I’m trying to live vicariously through you, so fucking take them.” Kuroo grumbled, shoving them into Daichi’s firm chest.

“Well, stop it. Just go find some ass of your own. Hell, use Bokuto’s ass.” Daichi suggested, pocketing the supplies anyway.

“Dude, no. We’re bros,” Bokuto shook his head, “Like, bro, I love you but I like my men slim and with the name Akaashi.”

“And apparently already has a boyfriend.” Kuroo added with a snicker. Bokuto just gave him sad puppy eyes and disappeared to go place Yuu’s bag down.

“I’m going to go now. Don’t kill the kids and make sure Yuu is in bed by 8 no matter how much he cries,” Daichi instructed.

“Daichi you make me all tingly when you command me like that,” Kuroo responded with a sly smile. Daichi just punched the Kuroo in the arm and muttered a gruff ‘goodnight’.

“Make sure you woo Suga with your thick biceps!” Kuroo called out as Daichi started to walk away. In response, the male stuck the finger at him.

~  
The date had gone exceptionally well, at least that’s what Daichi thought. Suga had smiled, laughed, and talked to him throughout their date and even let Daichi walk him home; so, he thought it was safe to bet that it had gone well. He felt the bottle of lube press into his leg as he walked, making him blush slightly. What if Suga saw that he had this? What if, for some unknown reason, they actually ended up hooking up and Suga thought Daichi expected it of him?

Daichi ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down his thoughts and listen to Suga’s story. The male was talking about some story from his work and Daichi nodded along, trying to seem as if his mind wasn’t focusing on something else. His eyes drifted down, catching the sigh of Suga’s nice, firm ass. He quickly caught himself and glanced up, locking eyes with Suga with a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

“What were you looking at?” Suga asked with a mischievous smile on his full lips.

“I-uh, nowhere.” Daichi answered, averting his eyes.

“Hmm sure,” Suga teased, “Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“Uh sure,” Daichi said with a small smile, “I would love too.” Suga smiled back and lead Daichi up to his front door.

 

They ended up sitting on the couch, side by side, a cup of tea in Sugawara’s hand and coffee in Daichi’s.

“So who is looking after Yuu?” Suga asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Oh, he’s sleeping over my friend’s house. Honestly I’m scared for Yuu’s safety.” Daichi chuckled lightly. Suga leaned in slightly, laughing lightly.

“So you don’t have a certain time to be back by?” Suga asked, his voice lowering and his body turning towards Daichi more.

“No,” He replied, finally releasing what Suga was suggesting.

“You know I had really great night with you,” Suga stated, “I’m glad that you aren’t straight because then those two months of liking you would have gone to waste.” He was practically sitting in Daichi’s lap now, one hand close to his crotch and the other drawn across Daichi shoulder.

“If I was, what would you have done?”  Daichi asked with a sly smile, finally getting himself into the flirty tone. Suga paused to think, humming under his breath.

“Maybe this,” He said before leaning into to capture Daichi’s lips with his own. Suga’s lips were soft, very soft but also very talented. It was clearly obvious that Suga wanted to take the lead and Daichi complied, just happy that he could kiss the male. Suga deepened the kiss, sliding his hand that was on Daichi’s thigh further up to his crotch. He surprised the other male by palming his growing erection.  Daichi groaned in response and Suga just smiled, looking innocent despite the fact that his hands were cupping his cock.

“Suga,” Daichi moaned, dragging out his name slowly as the male increased the pressure. His hand slipped down past Daichi’s waistband as he continued the heated kiss. His tongue slowly slipped past Daichi’s lips, just to test the waters. When Daichi opened his mouth slightly, Suga took the incentive to slip his tongue in further. Suga’s hand slid down further, hand finally grabbing Daichi’s hardened cock. The male leant out a groan, breaking the kiss to let his head dip backwards; Suga took this opportunity to start placing open and wet mouth kisses down the side of Daichi’s neck.

“Fuck,” Daichi hissed as Suga began to thumb his slit and spread the pre-cum that had begun to gather there.

“You,” _kiss,_ “okay with,” _kiss,_ “me,” _suck_ , “taking the lead?” Suga asked, dropping lower to Daichi’s slightly exposed collar bones.

“Sure,” Daichi breathed out, “But it’s been a while, for your information.” Suga just laughed lightly in response and sucked harshly at his tanned skin.

 

Soon Daichi found himself completely naked on the couch, legs spread wide with Suga’s head in between his thighs. Daichi’s hands were buried in Suga’s soft grey hair while his magical tongue was assaulting his entrance. He was in absolute heaven, his mouth hung open and letting out soft moans as Suga continued his assault. He felt a jolt of pleasure when Suga added a finger, slowly inching its way through the tight ring of muscle. Suga pulled back to smile up at Daichi.

“How long has it been?”

“Like five years,” Daichi replied, closing his eyes in his embarrassment, “its pathetic, I know.” Suga just smiled softly and added another figure.

“Better for me,” He replied, spready his two figures and watching Daichi arch his back off the couch.  Suga’s lips latched onto Daichi’s thighs, sucking hard to leave dark red marks.

“I love your thighs,” Suga commented before nibbling on the toned skin. Daichi hummed in response, rocking his hips down so more of Suga’s fingers slid in.

“Come on,” Daichi pleaded, his voice breathy. Suga clicked his tongue and added a third finger, it easily sliding in next to the other two.

“You are testing my self-control,” Suga stated, hooking his fingers.

“I’ve been waiting for it to snap for a while now,” Daichi admitted, catching Suga’s eyes and giving him a small grin. Suga just smiled back and brought himself up to rest on his knees and settle in-between Daichi’s thighs. With his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and covered in lube, he brought it to Daichi’s entrance.

“You ready?” Suga asked, looking up to Daichi with a hungry look in his eyes. The male nodded and wrapped his legs around Suga’s waist. Suga rocked his hips forward, his cock now buried in half way.

“You’re so tight,” Suga groaned as he kept pushing in.

“You’re so big,” Daichi responded, his hands wrapping around Suga’s neck. He suddenly tensed up, his walls contracting around Suga’s cock. The male let out a loud moan, squeezing his thighs around Suga.

“Daichi,” Suga huffed, ”Did you just cum?”

“I told you it had been a while.”


	6. Chapter Six - Gym Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry lmao. taken my time like usual

Oikawa returned to the day-care on the Monday morning, he had both of his boys in his arms like the spoilt children they were. Also, because Tobio was weirdly clingy this morning and wouldn’t let Oikawa get further than an arm’s length from him. Which resulted in Tobio being carried most of the morning as Oikawa got them ready, only a minor inconvenience for the father of two.

Now he was carrying the two over to Tobi’s pre-school room and hoping to get a good long look at Iwaizumi before he left. He only had to work from home today so he didn’t have to go home immediately, which he was ecstatic about. Maybe he was wearing a short sleeve shirt today and Oikawa could get a good long look at those arms? He could feel himself drooling at the thought.

He opened the door, calling out a ‘good morning’ as he walked into the room. Akaashi gave him a reply but Iwaizumi wasn’t in sight. He looked around briefly, hoping to catch him but he couldn’t see him. Oikawa placed Tobio down on the small lounge so he could place his bag in the cubby house. He scanned the room once more before sighing and moved over to place a kiss to Tobio’s forehead.

“Daddy is going now, Tobi,” Oikawa stated, “Say goodbye to Kentaro.” Tobio’s face bunched up, his mouth turning into a pout.

“No,” Tobio replied, outstretching his arms to grab at his father’s shirt.

“We are not doing this today Tobio,” Oikawa sighed, standing to his feet, “Kentaro needs to go to his room and Daddy needs to go to work.”

“No!” Tobio screamed, making Akaashi look over in concern. Oikawa gave him an apologetic smile in response and just groaned at Tobio. He collapsed on the couch next to Tobio. Making sure Kentaro was comfortable before letting Tobio climb onto his lap and snuggle into Oikawa’s shirt.

“Is it always a struggle to leave in the morning?” A deep voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

“Not usually,” Oikawa smiled, turning his head to greet Iwaizumi. He was glad Tobio was acting like this; now he got to talk to the man of his dreams. He was also glad he wore this tight jeans that made his ass look fucking awesome.

“He’s an awfully affectionate child,” Iwaizumi pointed out, “The other one too.”

“Only when they want to be. Kentaro is only cuddly to his Daddy, though.” Oikawa grinned, tickling Kentaro lightly with the tips of his fingers.

“Not to Mummy?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting down in a chair across from Oikawa. There was a table placed between them but Oikawa was close enough that if he lent forward he could grab Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Mummy isn’t around anymore,” Oikawa said in his baby voice, wiggling Kentaro ‘s chubby arms in the air. Iwaizumi’s smile fell.

“Oh I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Oikawa waved it off, “It was mutual; plus she fell in love with another girl and I was always more gay then hetero.” Iwaizumi nodded along while he began laminating some of the children’s drawings. Tobio whined and shuffled around, hoping to gain some more of his father’s attention. Oikawa placed a soft kiss of Tobio’s temple and wrapped his arm around his son.

“You must be amazing to take care of the two boys without any help,” Iwaizumi smiled at whiny Tobio. Kentaro gurgled and stretched out his hands, grabbing at Oikawa’s fingers and dragged them to his mouth.

“Ah, these boys aren’t too hard to look after. Just sit with them and keep them company and they good.” Oikawa mused. His eyes began to drop, following the hardened muscle of Iwaizumi’s biceps. Shouyou and Ryuu came running over, launching themselves at the muscular childcare worker. They began to climb over him, making high pitch giggly noises before they settled down. Shouyou was squished in between Iwaizumi’s killer thighs and Ryuu was sitting beside him, holding tightly onto his arm.

“Have…you got any children?” Oikawa asked, wetting his lips. **Dear god,** please let this man be single. Iwaizumi laughed softly and shook his head.

“I spend way too much time at the gym to be a parent. Plus, I’m single now anyway.” Iwaizumi explained, eyes dropping down to focus on the piece of paper he was cutting into squares. Oikawa screamed inside his mind.

 

He was single. _He was single._ **He was single.**

 

Fuck, but was he gay?

 

“So you go to the gym? You know I love the gym.” Fuck he was lying through his teeth but anything else to get Iwaizumi to like him. Iwaizumi’s interest perked just like Oikawa wanted it to.

“Really? We should go together sometime,” Iwaizumi stated, practically making Oikawa’s heart jump out of his throat, “Bokuto is way too loud. Although he is a pretty good spotter.” Now, Oikawa fucking hated the gym, avoided it like the plague but he was so wrapped up in getting Iwaizumi to like him, he said ‘yes’ like his life depended it.

“I would love to go with you.”

Fuck did that sound too desperate? He didn’t want to seem too eager. Getting his number would be nice but then again, he didn’t even know if Iwaizumi was gay or not. Tobio squirmed in his lap, trying to get down from his position.

“You don’t like Daddy anymore, Tobi?” Oikawa pouted as he let Tobio slid to the floor. The four-year-old slowly walked over to Shouyou and stared expectantly.

“Use your words,” Oikawa encouraged, feeling so proud that his son was trying to make friends. Even if he wasn’t necessarily good at it.

“Shouyou, play with me?” Tobio asked, shyly looking down at his little feet. The orange-haired boy quickly jumped off Iwaizumi’s lap and squished Tobio into a hug.

“We can play with the dino toys!” Shouyou exclaimed, dragging Tobio off by the grasp of his wrist. Oikawa watched him go before returning his gaze to Iwaizumi.

“Well I guess I can go now that he isn’t keeping me captured.” Oikawa laughed, a little disappointed that he had to leave so soon. He was very much enjoying his time and the eye candy that Iwaizumi offered him.

“We should swap numbers so we can organise a time,” Oikawa suggested, “You know, so it’s easier rather than just talking every morning.”

“Yeah, sure. Just let me find a piece of paper that isn’t someone’s artwork,” Iwaizumi responded, quickly shuffling around some of the student’s work. Oikawa felt his heart jump in happiness and his chest squeezed tightly.

Iwaizumi quickly found a clean piece of paper and jotted down his number, handing it to Oikawa with a small smile.

“Knowing me, I’ll probably be at the gym this afternoon, so just let me know when you are free,” Iwaizumi stated, already returning to his previous task.

“Okay! I’ll do that~,” Oikawa nodded, carefully folding the piece of paper to slip into his back pocket, “Well I should be going now. I do have work and all.” He laughed awkwardly, shuffling to his feet without rousting the sleepy Kentaro on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for keeping you. I’ll make sure Tobio enjoys his day today, without missing you too much,” He said rising to his feet to trail Oikawa to the door. He opened it for single father and waved goodbye to the sleepy baby. They calmly said their goodbyes before Oikawa left to take Kentaro to his room. There, alone in the hallway, did he let out a high-pitched squeal, causing Kentaro to become alert and grasp tightly at Oikawa’s shirt.

“Fuck yes! I scored his number, Kentaro,” He gently pinched the baby’s chubby cheeks and got a glare in response, “You know you might get a second Daddy out of this and I will get my first.” He giggled lightly, already deciding which of his tightest shorts he would wear for the special occasion.

~

**From: Future Daddy**

_Hey, just wanted to tell ya that Im going to the gym today at 4. if you are free? You can even put the boys in the little playpen they have._

Oikawa basically pounced on his phone when it beeped, quickly pulling down the notification bar to see who it was. He had been on edge ever since yesterday when he first texted Iwaizumi and saved his number into his phone. Under the appropriate name of course.

 

 

**To: Future Daddy**

_I’m free!!_  ＼(＾▽＾)／ _boys are with the babysitter cause I was out earlier_

**From: Future Daddy**

_cool, stop with the emojis tho. They are kinda lame_

 

 

**To: Future Daddy**

  
ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ _Blasphemy. These are hella cool btw. You need to be hip to make friends with kids._  
ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ

**From: Future Daddy** **♡** **(** **￣** **З** **￣** **)**

 

_i don’t want to have all my friends be lil kids. why do you think we’re hanging out?_

 

Oikawa looked up from his phone with a pang in his heart. Did he seriously just get friendzoned?


	7. Gym & Weekend Drinks

When getting ready, Oikawa made sure that he found the tightest and shortest bike pants he could find. If Iwaizumi did indeed friendzone his beautiful ass, he is going to see what he is missing out on. He didn’t hit the gym at all but he did some squats to keep his ass in check. He texted Iwaizumi that he was leaving before placing a kiss on each of his son’s temples and waving goodbye to the babysitter.

He made it to the gym half an hour earlier than he was supposed to, too excited to meet Iwaizumi outside of the daycare. He spent the next thirty minutes taking selfies in his car with different filters. At least half of them got saved and one became his new profile picture. He continued taking them until a knock on the door startled him. Oikawa immediately turned red when he saw it was Iwaizumi. He had to admit that the male looked better than he did, a rarity considering how much effort Oikawa put into his appearance each morning. Iwaizumi looked like he had just gotten out of his bed, his hair wasn’t brushed and stuck up haphazardly, his t-shirt was just plain white but his muscles filled out the material nicely. Oikawa was too busy checking him out and biting his lip to notice that Iwaizumi had already begun to walk towards the gym.

“So how was your day?” Oikawa asked with a slight pant from running to catch up with Iwaizumi.

“Well a kid puked all over my shirt and now I have to go to the gym with you.” Iwaizumi said as he pushed the door open.

“Excuse you! I am a blessing to be around!” Oikawa exclaimed, smacking Iwaizumi’s arm lightly. Iwaizumi just shrugged him off and continued walking, heading over to were the weights were stacked in according to their size.

“I’m going to work on my arms today,” He stated, not bothering to turn around and make sure Oikawa was still following him.

“Same,” Oikawa laughed, sounding very fake, “We should work on them together. You can show me some of your moves and I can show you some of mine.” He was staring at the machines when they finally came to a stop, dread sinking low into his stomach. Why on Earth did he agree to do this?  He hated the gym. With a _passion._ Fucking Iwaizumi and his stupid beefy arms.

Oikawa sauntered over to the weight rack, selecting one that was a medium weight, under the watchful eye of Iwaizumi. He bent over lower than he needed too, hoping that Iwaizumi was checking out his ass. He forced a smile, sitting down on one of the benches.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Oikawa asked. _Please just stare at me all day,_ “Or are you going to grab some weights too?” Iwaizumi just huff with a smug look on his face.

“I was just staring at how light those weights are.” He mused, heading to the rack, and selecting the heaviest weights. Oikawa dryly swallowed as he watched Iwaizumi’s muscles flex. His dick twitched in interest causing Oikawa to avert his eyes. If he popped a boner now there would be no hiding it from Iwaizumi’s watchful eyes.  He went back to struggling to lift the weights, hoping that Iwaizumi didn’t notice that even these light weights were too heavy for him.

The next hour was a constant loop of Iwaizumi looking away, Oikawa stopping the workout and then when Iwaizumi looked he would pick it up again. When they finally finished, Oikawa was dying on the inside; his arms hurt so much from doing stupid weights. He was sweaty, which ruined his hair and made him look like a mess.

He sighed as he looked in the mirror, desperately trying to fix his hair before Iwaizumi got back from his shower. However, his hair wasn’t cooperating with him and he was too focused on getting it perfect that he didn’t hear Iwaizumi enter the room.

“You don’t exactly go to the gym often, do you?” Iwaizumi asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Oikawa with sceptical eyes. Oikawa scoffed and turned around quickly.

“I do!” He denied.

“You don’t sound very confident,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Well I’m more of a treadmill type of guy. Not weights.” Oikawa lied, hoping to god Iwaizumi wouldn’t call him out on his lie.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed, “If you don’t like gym we could just go out for drinks or dinner or something.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face or the tightness that began to form in his chest.

“Well, when are you free?”

~

Bokuto was lucky that Shouyou was keeping Tobio distracted as he dropped them off. He started crying when he had to leave Oikawa’s arms this morning. Not to get him wrong, Bokuto loved Tobio but he wouldn’t stop crying if Oikawa didn’t drop him off to daycare. Sadly, Oikawa couldn’t move today to drop off his kids, he was “too sore”. Well that’s what he cried about on the phone. Kentaro on the other hand was surprisingly quiet this morning, barely making a sniffle. Bokuto considered himself lucky because if both Oikawa children were crying it would make his morning hell. He dropped Kentaro off first, handing him to the tall, blond staff member, that Bokuto thought was the Tsukishima that Kuroo talks about. Next stop was Shouyou’s and Tobio’s room. Bokuto wanted to get in and out of there as quick as possible to avoid a certain someone. So far it had worked, but he had to be quick. He had a close call last time because Shouyou didn’t tie his shoes up properly but luckily, he had gotten out before Akaashi could speak.

He ushered the boys in, quickly scanning the room to see if Akaashi was nearby.

“Hello Bokuto,” came the clear crisp voice that had Bokuto’s stomach sinking.

“Hello,” He responded, sheepishly as if Akaashi had known he was trying to avoid him.

“Are you dropping off Tobio for Oikawa?” He asked simply, watching as Tobio and Shouyou dumped their bags and ran to the toys.

“Yes, he can’t move at the moment.” Bokuto replied, nervously wringing his hands.

“Ah yes. He went to the gym with Iwaizumi yesterday. I heard all about it.” Akaashi smiled, taking the boys’ bags out of Bokuto’s hands and placing it in the cubby with the other children’s’. Bokuto watched him bend, admiring the curve of Akaashi’s spine and plump ass. He caught himself quickly, averting his eyes before Akaashi turned around and caught him.

“So…uh- how is your boyfriend?” Bokuto asked, hoping it was subtle enough.

“Well I wouldn’t know,” Akaashi replied, straightening up and turning back around to face Bokuto, “We aren’t seeing each other anymore.”

“Oh that’s unfortunate.” _Best news ever! Thank you, God!_

“Don’t worry about it,” Akaashi smiled, although it seemed a little forced.

“Well if you’re not busy this weekend, Oikawa and some other dad friends of mine are going for drinks on Saturday. If you would like to come?” Bokuto asked hopefully. Maybe his chances with Akaashi have finally gone up! Akaashi paused, pondering the offer.

“Yes, I’d be glad to but I won’t be able to get there until seven,” Akaashi informed, patting one of the children, that ran up to hug his leg, on the head gently.

“That’s okay!” Bokuto exclaimed, excitement quickly taking over him. Akaashi smiled in response, nodding his head as one of the teaches called for him.

“I’ll see you Saturday then.” Akaashi waved him goodbye and then walked away leaving Bokuto alone to exclaim happily.

**Author's Note:**

> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
